Thought Of You
by InLoveWithHG
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and her family move to Winnipeg . She doesn't what will happen but when she goes to her first day of school will it be hell or GREAT i suck at summaries . Cato/Katniss , Finnick/Annie, little Glimmer/Cato and Peeta/Clove.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I know I should be working/writing my second chapter. But I just had this idea that I needed to write about anyways on with the story , and don't worry I will also have my second chapter for " You Make Me Want To Forget "**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does I only own Other Characters (OC)**

**Katniss POV**

"Please make sure to fasten your seat belts to prepare for landing, Thank you." The flight attendant Ceascer Flickerman says.

So my mom, dad, Prim, and I made sure we had our seat-belts on and ready to land. Once we landed we get out of the plane, and wait in the luggage section. After a couple of minutes our bags are there**.** We take them in the cart my dad got and head for the airports exit. Once we are out I see that Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie are already there waiting for us .Once they notice us Aunt Effie starts squealing so loud that it catches attention of most of the people .Uncle Haymitch looks plain bored I miss them so much . Aunt Effie runs to us and Uncle Haymitch follows along.

"I miss you guys so much! Anyways I have gotten rooms ready for you guys, and oh prim you have grown so much since we last met**.** You too Katniss . "while pulling me into a really tight hug I lost my vision for a second Once we get in their limo their one and only driver Luke (OC) greets us . I haven't seen him in a while maybe 8- 10 years ago? Anyways while my dad and mom is busy putting our stuff in the back of the car Aunt Effie starts talking about how she got us a whole wardrobe of clothes because she hasn't given Prim and I birthday presents for a while . Once mom and dad are done Luke drive us to their mansion

**IN THE MANSION. (Yeah mansion IM fancy like that: P)**

Once we're there Aunt Effie gets off the limo and calls maids to pick up our luggage and put them in our rooms. Once we get passed the huge garden we finally get to the front of the real house/mansion. The door is very colorful and engraved with different lines and symbols .We past through the very long staircase and finally get to the rooms. Aunt Effie is showing us our rooms while Uncle Haymitch is downstairs watching TV. Aunt Effie shows my dad and moms room first its simple but nice the wall paper is a nice baby blue color with pattern all around the walls that look like Chinese letters and their closet is huge.

The maid drops their luggage in front of the closet and then we pass a couple of bathroom, closets, balconies and Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch's bedroom. Then we finally reach Prim's room in a beautiful shade of purple**.** To the right there is a sofa and a flat screen TV. To the left there is a king sized bed and in the middle of the room there is a book-case a wooden table and a laptop , then a huge walk in closet . The maids drop Prim's luggage by the closet and leave.

"Now Katniss since you are a teenager I made it a bit special so come on." Auntie Effie says, I nod and follow her.

I drag my luggage and bag with me while I follow Aunt Effie around **and** we finally stop at a circle black door. That looks like a vent, when we enter it my mouth automatically forms into a big "O. "There is a huge King bed in the middle of the aisle in black and white**,** and to the right there is a target and beside there is a bag filled with silver arrows then beside that there is a huge closet filled with clothes. To my right I have a shelf filled with book**s** and there is a huge TV and a Mac book beside it and bean bags. Wow. The wallpaper is in a lovely shade of mint green. I drop my luggage and bags and lay down on the bed to sleep.

** MORNING.**

I wake up at 8:00 am and go to my luggage to find my sports bra and shorts. I put them on and don't bother to take a shower since I will sweat**.** I take a granola bar from the kitchen and see if anyone is awake**.** I see that Uncle Haymitch is**,** so I head towards the living room to talk to him.

"Hey Uncle Haymitch! Is there a track field here? "I ask**.**

"Yes there is actually um the school we enrolled you in has one why? He told me.

"I wanted to run "I reply.

"Oh well can't stop you here borrow my cell phone so you can call home if you need a ride. Well the school is right around the corner. Not hard to find. "He says

I get a water bottle**,** hook it to my shorts, and head out the door. I run around the corner and see the school. I go to the track field which is surrounding the football field. I start running and in about 30 minutes**.** Boys around my age come out from the school dressed up in their football apparel. I don't mind them and keep running in full speed.

**CATO POV**

"Ok guys let's go outside!" I yell.

I'm the quarterback of the football team and my duty is to keep the guys in shape more than they already are. I lead them to the exit and run to the field but not before noticing a girl running around in full speed around the track field. She looks like she is about my age. She is wearing a sports bra and shorts and her hair is in perfect braid. She is hot. A soon as I look**,** all the guys looking at her all I here that they say is …

"Wow Hotty alert ..."

"She is hot ..."

"Never seen her around"

"Nice outfit ..."

"Hey Cato why don't you go and talk to her?" Thresh asks.

"You know what I think I will." I say and walk up to the girl.

**OK End of Chapter 1. Thanks for Reading. R & R, and thank soccerstar4242 for betaing this. THANK YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG ! , sorry this isn't a chapter but to those who supported me in my first chapter THANK YOU very much I love you guys 3. I never thought this was going to get reviews since I am a horrible writer so I stopped. But with all the reviews saying to update I will. I will start writing right now. But I do need a beta so anyone interested please PM me, and if you have any ideas PM me also :D**

Shout out to the people who reviewed :D

mellarkfan121  
JennaArmstrong87  
toritwilight504  
DrunkenAssasin  
Guest  
Abigail25

Brooke  
Guest  
BurntBreadAndShinyPearls  
Guest  
Guest  
raphaella2000  
WhimsyRhea  
Nutella4Cato  
Cato Lover 101  
lovelifegymnastics  
Hungergamesluver54367  
Bellanator116  
Everlark13  
yodell  
mockingjay8  
SweetxDecadence  
jellyfishesinthesky

_**Thank You**_ ,_** guys most of you in the list were amazing and sorry for not being active. I am really busy with school but I'll make free time for of the readers above might not be able or even read this but I hope they will. If you haven't read the first chapter I made please do so and tell me what you think , I will update on any day besides Mondays and Thursdays. **_


End file.
